The GBoys
by Nerd Princess
Summary: pretty much a series of episodes about the pilots' lives after the whole ordeal...some funny, some rather cheezy. plz r/r !! ty


Declaimer: I do not own the characters (wish I did though).  
  
  
  
  
  
One Sunday afternoon.  
  
A humorous Gundam Wing fanfic by keen  
  
It was a Sunday afternoon, and the day was indeed sunny. Heero missed Relena and wasn't talking to anyone; Duo was thinking up another hairdo for himself; Trowa remained silent, trying to remember his childhood; Quatre was sitting looking out the window, thinking about how he was going to unite all people in the fight for peace (yes, still); and Wufei was reading some book on ever-lasting justice. Silence echoed off the walls of the apartment. "Man, this is so.peaceful." finally said Duo, blowing his bangs out of his cobalt blue eyes. Quatre looked at him. "That's what it's supposed to be like, Duo. This is what we've been fighting for the last two years" "Boredom?" Duo inquired rather sarcastically. Quatre jumped at him, but was held back by Heero, who until now remained silent. "We've gotta do something, guys, we can't just sit around here." He said after sitting Quatre back down. Duo flashed him a childish grin, and, making kissing noises, replied, "Oh, would you rather be with your precious Relena?" Now it was Heero who had to be held back. "Nothing can be accomplished with fighting, and we all know that. Now, lets agree on something to keep us busy." Said Trowa, much to everyone's surprise. Then Duo's face brightened up. "I know! Lets all make a cake." He said cheerfully. There was a blank look on the faces of all five, and then they exploded in a burst of laughter (yes, including Trowa). "Duo that is the most ludicrous idea I have ever heard." Wufei said, putting down his book. *Duo: sweatdrop* "Well, come on, Relena's getting back the day after tomorrow, and its her birthday. It'll be fun, you'll see" Duo said, standing up. Seeing no response, he smiled and asked: "Come on, guys, who's with me?". After a while, there was a hum of agreement. "Sure, there's nothing else to do." Said Trowa. So, agreeing on this, they all went into the kitchen and looked around. Wufei raised an eyebrow. "Does anyone actually know how to make cake?" Quatre jumped up and down excitedly. "Oh, oh, oh I do I do! My sister # 16 taught me when I was ten!" "Oh shush." Wufei said quietly. Duo sighed and started checking the cupboards. "You'll see. There'll be something in here." He muttered. The boys sat around for at least ten minutes. "Aha! Told ya there is something in this place." Duo exclaimed. "Okay, what have you got?" Heero asked, growing somewhat impatient. Duo raised a paper bag of some sort slightly above his head "Flour!" The smile vanished off of Quatre's face. "This is boring. Tell me when you need me." She said going back to the living room. Trowa grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pushed him down into a chair, "Oh no you don't, Quatre Raberba Winner. You're staying in here with us." "Help! Help! They are torturing me here! I'll tell my -" Quatre was cut off by Duo. "Okay, I found everything! Lets get down to it." For a while there was silence. "M-maybe we should call Lady Une or someone and ask her for help." Wufei asked carefully. "No, we can do this. It's no big deal. If we can fly Wing Zero and live to tell the tale, we can surely bake a cake." Heero said. And so it began. Duo handed WuFei three eggs, after which he broke them all open with a karate-style shriek. The mixing was given to Trowa, because he kept saying he's good at it. Quatre fluttered at his side; giving him advice and pointing out his mistakes before Heero made him go out for icing sugar. "Duo, give me some flour here!" Trowa called. "Comin' right up." Finally, he got the flour mixed in, though with a lot of cursing and cussing, since it kept getting into his hair. Finally, when even Trowa lost his patience, Quatre came back, bearing a bag of icing sugar. As he entered, the boys looked at him. His hair was ruffled, and shirt tucked out. He had a rather crazy smile on his face. "What happened to you?" Heero asked, nearly dropping an egg. "Well.it's a long story. Lets just say I tripped." Wufei took the bag from him. "Lets get to this, the oven is almost ready." So it went on, with a little bit of cursing, and laughing and teasing. Generally one could say it went rather well, because none managed to self-destruct in the process. So, half an hour later they all sat and stared at the oven. "Do any of you think we're back to where we started: sitting around?" Duo asked. Silence followed. "Okay, I guess it's just me then." He whispered to himself. "Guys." Heero said, staring absently into nothing, that emotionless look on his face again. The other four turned. "What if Relena won't like it?" Duo chuckled. "Of course she will. Unless she makes you a total pacifist and declare cake baking against her policies, you're fine." Quatre looked up, a little hurt. "W-what's wrong with pacifism and wishing for peace?" Heero looked at him, "There is nothing wrong with that, but just wishing for peace will not get anything done. I thought all of you understood that. It's really surprising that you asked me about that Quatre. You should know that by now." Quatre sighed. Trowa as usual remained silent. Duo stood up and peered inside the oven. "Come on, hurry up! We're all dying here!" "Duo, remember the thing I taught you last night." Said Wufei. Duo took a deep breath and put his palms together at his chest. "Justice is with me. I shall learn to conquer my anger." The group burst into laughter, thus ending the first episode of Gundam Wing: The G-Boys.  
  
P.S. Okay, I know that sucked, but its my first try, okay? Anyway, stay tuned for more episodes. I hope this one was funny. 


End file.
